Hate
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang bisa memendam kebencian pada orang lain. Dan orang yang tidak beruntung itu adalah…  Uchiha Sasuke.  RnR Please...  fic pertama dengan pair Sasuke x Hinata.
1. Hate: Hinata's Side

**Halo….**

**Ini juga adalah fic pertama saya dengan pair Sasuke x Hinata.**

**Ermm, mungkin ini lebih cocok disebut drabble ya? Karena di sini tidak banyak percakapan sih.**

**Yah, karena saya masih baru dengan pair ini saya hanya berharap ada yang sudi membacanya dan memberikan saran untuk saya. Terima kasih.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Kyra De Riddick**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata slight Naruto x Sakura**

**Warning: very less of talk. Unclear story I think. Gomenasai….**

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis dengan kebaikan hati yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Semua orang tahu itu. Ia ramah pada siapa saja, bahkan pada orang yang pernah berbuat jahat padanya. Ia memiliki sopan santun yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi mengingat nama Hyuuga yang ia sandang. Ia juga seorang gadis dengan rasa kasih sayang yang sangat besar kepada siapa saja, tidak peduli pada yang tua, muda, bahkan pada hewan sekalipun. Ia juga seorang gadis dengan kelapangan hati yang begitu luas untuk memaafkan. Sehingga tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa <em>heiress <em>bangsawan Hyuuga ini bisa memendam kebencian pada orang lain.

Namun, Hyuuga Hinata tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang bisa memendam kebencian pada orang lain. Dan orang yang tidak beruntung itu adalah…

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seumur hidupnya Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah membenci seseorang hingga ia tidak memiliki lahan untuk memaafkan orang tersebut dalam hatinya yang begitu lapang. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Bila ada orang di dunia ini yang benar-benar dibenci oleh Hinata, orang itu hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

Hinata membenci Sasuke bukan karena pemuda itu pernah mengerjainya atau berbuat salah padanya. Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mengerjainya. Ia bahkan (hampir) tidak pernah berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke selama 3 (tiga) tahun yang ia habiskan di SMA yang sama dengannya.

**Aura**

Hinata membenci Sasuke yang memiliki aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat manusia dengan aura sekelam itu selain pada Sasuke. Aura kelam yang membuatnya terlihat berkharisma dan menjadikannya idola banyak orang. Tidak berarti Hinata iri pada Sasuke yang selalu dipuja banyak orang. Tidak, Hinata tidak membutuhkan perhatian berlebih itu. Hinata hanya membenci aura kelam yang dimiliki Sasuke yang membuat orang-orang segan padanya dan menghormatinya. Dan Hinata membenci aura kelam yang dimiliki oleh bungsu Uchiha itu karena aura kelam itu tidak seperti aura hangat yang selalu dipancarkan oleh sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

**.  
><strong>

**Pride**

Hinata membenci Sasuke yang bisa berdiri di tengah orang banyak, berbaur dengan mereka, namun tetap mampu menjaga jarak dan menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang Uchiha. Kepala yang terangkat, mata yang menatap tanpa ekspresi berarti, langkah yang tegap lurus, gestur tubuh yang seolah meneriakkan _"I am Uchiha Sasuke, get out of my way!"_ semua itu sangat dibenci Hinata. Ya, Hinata juga membenci kesombongan yang selalu menguar dari sikap Sasuke. Sebab, jangankan menunjukkan kesombongan seperti yang selalu dilakukan Sasuke, ia malah selalu saja menundukkan kepala dengan tubuh mengkerut dan bahasa tubuhnya seolah mengatakan dengan nada memohon, "Tolong abaikan aku." Ia, Hinata, sendiri selalu saja gagal menunjukkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuuga dan sebaliknya malah tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang mengabaikan kehadirannya.

**.**

**Ignorant**

Hinata membenci Sasuke yang selalu bisa bersikap acuh tak acuh pada semua hal. Ia membenci Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya mengabaikan kebaikan-kebaikan yang diberikan orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Khususnya perhatian yang diberikan oleh gadis-gadis yang menyukainya. Sementara dirinya hanya bisa memendam rasa sukanya pada Naruto seperti seorang pengecut tanpa mampu menunjukkan perhatian khusus pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sehingga pemuda itu tidak juga sadar akan perasaan yang dipendam Hinata untuknya.

Hinata membenci Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Kata-kata kasar yang membuat orang-orang akan segera paham untuk mengambil langkah mundur ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ya, Sasuke teramat sangat mudah melontarkan kata-kata pengusiran, makian, dan penolakan. Suatu hal yang sangat tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata. Sebaliknya, Hinata selalu kesulitan untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. Bahkan meskipun itu sekedar mengucapkan kata "tidak" pada hal-hal remeh. Ia telah terbiasa selalu menurut dan patuh. Selalu mengatakan "Ya."

**.**

Place

Hinata membenci Sasuke yang menjadikan taman belakang sekolah mereka yang terabaikan sebagai tempat favoritnya, sebab ia jadi tidak bisa menikmati kesendiriannya di taman yang juga merupakan tempat favoritnya tersebut. Dan karena hal itu pula ia jadi tidak bisa latihan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, dan lagi-lagi ia harus memendam perasaannya tersebut.

**.**

Expression

Wajah stoic Sasuke juga merupakan salah satu hal yang dibenci Hinata dari Sasuke. Sebab dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu emosi Sasuke jadi sulit terbaca dan membuatnya terlihat tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Dan dengan wajah beremosi datar itu pula Sasuke mendapati Hinata yang tidak dapat menahan laju air matanya ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto (akhirnya) berpacaran dengan Sakura. Dan dengan wajah kaku itu Sasuke memberikan sapu tangannya pada Hinata yang sedang menangis tergugu karena hatinya yang begitu terluka.

**.**

Tears

Hinata membenci Sasuke dan semakin membenci pemuda Uchiha itu karena pemuda itu yang selalu mendapatinya saat sedang menangis. Bahkan pemuda itu –setelah dipikir-pikir Hinata- yang selalu ada di dekatnya, meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak saling berinteraksi (tidak terhitung saat Sasuke memberikan sapu tangannya, karena itu adaah pertama kalinya mereka saling berinteraksi). Dan hal itu membuat Hinata menyadari bahwa ia selalu melihatnya dan berakhir dengan ia yang selalu memikirkan Sasuke.

.

Words

Namun satu hal yang paling dibenci Hinata dari Sasuke dan sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan olehnya adalah ketika di suatu waktu setelah upacara kelulusan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke –masih dengan wajah stoicnya- datang dan duduk di dekatnya di taman belakang tersebut dan mengucapkan "Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga" secara langsung dengan wajah yang sedikit dinodai warna merah semu.

Peristiwa yang membuat Hinata akhirnya menyadari bahwa selama ini perhatiannya tidak hanya terfokus pada seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tetapi juga pada orang lain. Peristiwa yang juga membuatnya menyadari bahwa perasaannya pun tidak sepenuhnya diberikannya pada Naruto, tetapi telah terbagi untuk orang lain meski ia terlambat menyadarinya. Dan juga peristiwa yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa ternyata ia juga menyukai pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Always waiting for your comment by review. Please leave your comment by review if you don't mind.**

**Thank you.  
><strong>

**Regards**

**Kyra De Riddick**


	2. Hate: Sasuke's Side

**Halooooooooooooo semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….**

**Ini adalah fic kedua saya dengan pair Sasuke x Hinata. XDDD**

**Fic ini juga merupakan ermmmm apa yah? Yang jelas bukan sequel, tapi sisi lain dari Hate itu sendiri. Yang dulu kan dari sisi Hinata, sekarang dari sisinya Sasuke. ^^v  
>okeh, saya nggak mau berpanjang lebar, selamat membaca!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate by Kyra De Riddick**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata slight Naruto x Sakura**

**Warning: very less of talk. Unclear story I think. Gomenasai….**

**.**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke membenci banyak hal. Sehingga akan lebih mudah menyebutkan apa yang dibenci oleh Sasuke dibandingkan dengan apa yang disukainya. Sasuke membenci semua musim, semua perayaan (termasuk ulang tahunnya sendiri), semua festival, bahkan bisa dikatakan Sasuke membenci semua orang.<p>

Sasuke membenci musim semi yang dipenuhi bunga karena tahun ajaran baru dimulai saat musim semi dan itu berarti berkumpulnya 'banyak' orang di dalam satu ruangan yang akan menggosipkan tentang dirinya. Ini bukan 'kepedean' tetapi 'kenyataan'. Kepala Sekolah akan (sekali lagi) membahas hasil ujian sebelumnya dan menyebutkan nama-nama siswa berprestasi (sudah pasti termasuk dirinya) dan menyelamati mereka, murid lama akan mencari tahu perubahan apa yang terjadi pada diri Sasuke selama liburan, dan murid baru (khususnya perempuan) akan memandangnya dengan penuh kagum. Sasuke sudah muak dengan hal yang sama yang selalu terjadi setiap tahunnya itu.

Sasuke membenci musim panas yang gerah dan liburan semunya. Apa bedanya libur dengan tetap ke sekolah kalau tugas yang diberikan segunung? Bedanya hanyalah mereka tidak perlu ke sekolah. Dan bagi Sasuke itu menyebalkan.

Sasuke membenci musim gugur yang selalu saja mengotori halaman rumahnya. Sebab, meskipun ia merupakan keturunan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha dan memiliki pembantu, ia tetap harus menyapu halaman rumahnya sendiri. Terima kasih pada ayahnya tersayang yang mendidiknya dengan tegas dan tidak memanjakannya. Sasuke selalu mengumpat mengingat hal ini.

Sasuke membenci musim dingin yang beku sebab ujian akhir semester selalu dilakukan di musim dingin yang DINGIN. Ia harus belajar di malam yang dingin sambil menjaga kesehatannya agar ia tidak flu. Dan ia juga harus selalu mengenakan pakaian tebal yang sama sekali tidak fleksibel dan menghambat geraknya.

Sasuke membenci ayahnya yang sangat tegas, ibunya yang sangat lembut dan sabar, kakaknya yang sangat menyayanginya. Meskipun ia akan memilih mati bila harus kehilangan mereka.

Sasuke membenci Naruto yang selalu saja mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi dan di mana pun ia berada. Karena Naruto selalu saja berisik dengan kecerewetannya soal Sakura. Ia juga selalu saja merepotkan Sasuke dengan PR musim panasnya yang tidak pernah beres. Dan Sasuke juga membenci bagaimana Naruto terus ribut menyebutnya sebagai rival.

Sasuke juga membenci semua orang, khususnya semua perempuan, yang selalu membentuk image seorang Sasuke sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Siapa bilang Sasuke tidak suka manis? Hanya karena ia tidak menerima coklat pemberian teman-teman perempuannya saat valentine tidak berarti Sasuke membenci makanan manis. Sasuke menyukai makanan dan minuman manis. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa menerima semua makanan dari gadis-gadis yang mengaku fansnya.

Memangnya jumlah mereka sedikit apa? Pikir Sasuke kesal. Belum lagi coklat yang diberikan untuknya adalah coklat hitam yang pahit atau coklat putih yang rasa manisnya tanggung. Lagipula terlalu banyak makan coklat akan membuatnya mual, sakit gigi, dan sudah pasti jerawatan. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya Itachi karena ia bisa menyeret Sasuke ke salon untuk melakukan perawatan wajah ini-itu untuk mempertahankan salah satu prinsip klan Uchiha tidak jelas yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Sasuke.

'_Anggota keluarga Uchiha harus tampil sempurna.'_

Dengan kata lain, memiliki jerawat merupakan ketidaksempurnaan. Ayolah, memiliki jerawat itu normal, kan?

.

Tapi dibandingkan dengan semua rasa tidak sukanya yang sepele tentang musim, image dirinya, dan prinsip keluarga yang tidak jelas itu, rasa tidak suka Sasuke pada sesosok gadis… jauh, jauh, jauh, dan jauh lebih besar dari apapun.

Sasuke mungkin iritasi melihat tingkah gadis-gadis di sekolahnya, tapi ia lebih iritasi lagi melihat sosok gadis ini. Sosok gadis itu selalu saja memancing emosi Sasuke setiap kali melihatnya. Membuat Sasuke selalu membayangkan betapa bahagianya bila ia bisa melenyapkan sosok gadis itu dari hadapannya. Tapi terima kasih banyak atas nama 'Uchiha' yang disandangnya yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak mencekik gadis itu. Dan juga nama 'Hyuuga' yang disandang gadis itu membuatnya tidak mungkin bisa mengusiknya. Sebab bila ia berani, sudah pasti akan terjadi perang antar keluarga di Konoha, dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Keluarga Hashirama pun tidak akan mau ikut campur.

Sial, ini semua karena gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu.

Hyuuga Hinata?

Ya, sosok yang selalu membuat Sasuke iritasi dan yang ingin dilenyapkan Sasuke adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya sangat membenci Hinata?

Banyak. Semua hal yang ada pada diri Hinata sangat dibenci oleh Sasuke.

.

**Aura**

Bila ada aura terburuk yang sangat tidak disukai Sasuke di dunia ini, itu adalah aura yang dimiliki Hinata. Terlalu lembut, terlalu lemah, terlalu halus, dan terlalu kuat. Aura yang membuatnya begitu mudah diterima dalam suatu kelompok tanpa orang-orang dalam kelompok itu harus merasa terancam dengan keberadaannya, tapi tidak juga bisa meremehkannya.

Ia memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sementara aura Sasuke sendiri gelap dan membuatnya hanya menjadi 'pajangan' dalam suatu perkumpulan. Hanya menjadi 'pajangan' sebab orang-orang tidak akan mendebat apa yang ia ucapkan dan selalu menjadikannya pemimpin.

**.**

**Pride**

Sasuke juga membenci Hinata yang tidak bisa menunjukkan kebanggaannya sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Sebab meskipun ia memiliki aura yang hangat, bila ia tidak bisa menunjukkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuuga itu sama saja ia gagal sebagai anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke heran, apa Hinata tidak bisa belajar pada Neji?

Sasuke juga membenci bagaimana Hinata bisa membuat dirinya diabaikan orang-orang dan menjauh dari perhatian berlebih orang-orang sehingga ia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan aman, tenang, tentram, tanpa ada teriakan atau bisik-bisik tidak jelas tentang dirinya. Tentang bagaimana ia berpakaian, bagaimana ia berjalan, bagaimana model rambutnya, bagaimana ia begini atau begitu. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa lepas dari itu semua dan Hinata **selalu** lepas dari itu semua.

Sasuke juga membenci keteguhan Hinata dalam mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai Hyuuga dan juga sebagai perempuan dengan terus menahan diri untuk tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, sahabat kental Sasuke yang merepotkan. Sasuke benar-benar membenci keteguhan yang bodoh itu. Sebab, kalau memang ia benar-benar menyukai Naruto, mengapa ia tidak membuang semua harga dirinya seperti gadis-gadis lain?

**.**

**Ignorant**

Cara Hinata mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri pun sangat dibenci Sasuke. Kalau memang tidak ingin diganggu kenapa tidak mengatakan 'tidak'? Kenapa malah tersenyum dan meladeni orang-orang yang mengaku teman tapi tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang sedih? Bahkan Sasuke yang hanya melihat dari belakang pun tahu kalau Hinata sedang ada masalah.

Belum lagi ia selalu memposisikan dirinya sebagai orang yang bersalah atas segala sesuatunya dengan selalu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Sebagai contoh, ia meminta maaf karena menolak perasaan seorang pemuda -yang namanya tidak penting untuk disebutkan- padahal ia sendiri tahu bila orang itu hanya menjadikannya bahan taruhan.

Kenapa ia tidak memaki orang itu? Pikir Sasuke. Kalau itu Sasuke, sudah pasti ia akan menghajarnya sampai tidak bisa bangun lagi.

**.**

**Place**

"A… aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada pelan yang malu-malu oleh sebuah suara lembut yang sudah sangat dikenali Sasuke. Suara dari orang yang keberadaannya membuat Sasuke selalu iritasi.

Dan sekarang, mengapa oh mengapa, gadis Hyuuga itu juga selalu datang ke taman belakang yang terabaikan yang merupakan tempat favorit Sasuke? Meskipun Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa seenaknya mengklaim tempat tersebut sebagai miliknya dan juga ia tidak yakin bahwa ia terlebih dahulu menemukan tempat tersebut daripada Hinata sebab saat ia sadar Hinata sudah ada di sana.

Terlebih lagi Hinata selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama terus menerus tetapi tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto. Membuat telinga Sasuke panas dan sudah pasti memancing emosinya. Padahal ia datang ke tempat itu untuk menenangkan diri.

Gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan pikir Sasuke.

**.**

**Expression**

Ekpresi wajah Hinata yang tampak begitu mudah ditindas juga menjadi salah satu alasan kebencian Sasuke pada Hinata. Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah dia menghilangkan kebiasaannya yang satu itu? Baru ditatap saja ia sudah gelisah. Bagaimana kalau ia diancam? Yah, Sasuke sudah tahu seperti apa ekspresi wajah Hinata ketika ia diancam, sebab ia sendiri pernah mengancam Hinata dengan memelototinya agar ia berhenti berlatih mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto (yang sama sekali tidak berguna).

Tapi di antara semua ekspresi Hinata yang dibenci Sasuke, yang paling ia benci adalah ketika Hinata malah tersenyum ketika hatinya sedang terluka. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto ketika pemuda bodoh itu dengan bangganya mengumumkan bahwa ia akhirnya pacaran dengan Sakura.

**.**

**Tears**

Sasuke melihatnya dari balik pohon. Hinata yang menangis tergugu setelah ia tersenyum pada Naruto. Gadis itu menangis dan menangis. Hatinya begitu terluka mengetahui orang yang ia cintai sejak lama telah bersama orang lain. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis.

Sasuke ingat bagaimana ia begitu benci melihat Hinata hari itu. Ia benci melihat Hinata yang hanya bisa menangisi luka di hatinya. Kenapa ia tidak marah pada Naruto? Kenapa ia malah tersenyum dan mendukungnya lalu berakhir dengan menangis sendirian? Membuat Sasuke kesal dan muak. Tapi anehnya ia malah mendekati Hinata dan memberikan sapu tangannya pada gadis itu. Dan kejadian itu terus berulang hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

**.**

**Words**

Satu kesalahan Hinata yang tidak akan pernah dimaafkan Sasuke adalah ketika Hinata membuat Sasuke mengucapkan kata yang tidak pernah disangka Sasuke akan diucapkannya. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan di suatu waktu setelah upacara kelulusan mereka.

Saat itu Sasuke bermaksud mengunjungi tempat favoritnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebagai siswa SMA. Tapi yang dilihatnya di tempat itu adalah Hinata yang sedang duduk dan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihatnya, Sasuke seakan terhipnotis dan tanpa sadar langsung mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya. Saat tersadar ia tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain selain, "Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga."

Dan jawaban Hinata di hari itu pun tidak akan pernah dimaafkan Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum malu, rona merah di pipi, air mata haru dan sebuah anggukan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

.

Air mata Hinata di hari itu menyadarkan Sasuke akan satu hal. Alasan mengapa ia membenci semua musim, semua perayaan, dan semua orang. Alasan kebenciannya pada semua hal. Semua itu karena Hinata.

Sasuke membenci musim semi yang dipenuhi bunga karena tahun ajaran baru dimulai saat musim semi dan itu berarti berkumpulnya 'banyak' orang di dalam satu ruangan dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kesulitan untuk menemukan Hinata.

Sasuke membenci musim panas yang gerah dan liburan semunya. Apa bedanya libur dengan tetap ke sekolah kalau tugas yang diberikan segunung? Bedanya hanyalah mereka tidak perlu ke sekolah. Dan bagi Sasuke itu menyebalkan. Sebab ia jadi tidak bisa melihat Hinata untuk waktu yang lama.

Sasuke membenci musim gugur yang selalu saja mengotori halaman rumahnya. Sebab, meskipun ia merupakan keturunan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha dan memiliki pembantu, ia tetap harus menyapu halaman rumahnya sendiri. Karena saat menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran ia akan teringat pada Hinata yang selalu berdiri di bawah pohon dan menantikan dedaunan yang berguguran dengan senyum damainya.

Sasuke membenci musim dingin yang beku sebab ujian akhir semester selalu dilakukan di musim dingin yang DINGIN. Ia harus belajar di malam yang dingin sambil menjaga kesehatannya agar ia tidak flu. Dan ia juga harus selalu mengenakan pakaian tebal yang sama sekali tidak fleksibel dan menghambat geraknya. Dan itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk segera sampai di sekolah dan juga membuatnya terlambat untuk melihat Hinata.

.

Sasuke membenci Naruto yang selalu saja mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi dan di mana pun ia berada. Karena gara-gara Naruto ia menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang tidak pernah melihatnya dan hanya melihat Naruto saja. Dan karena itu pula ia membenci semua perayaan sebab Hinata tidak pernah memberinya hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya, juga tidak memberinya coklat di hari valentine. Karena di mata Hinata hanya ada Naruto saja. Dan Sasuke membenci Hinata yang seperti itu.

Sasuke membenci Hinata yang, entah sejak kapan, telah menjerat Sasuke tanpa bungsu Uchiha tersebut sadari. Dan ketika ia menyadarinya, ia telah terjerat lebih dalam tanpa mampu melepaskan diri lagi dari pesona Hinata yang ia pikir ia benci.

Sasuke membenci Hinata yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Setelah membaca fic ini adakah yang berminat untk meninggakan review? Please?**

**Salam,**

**Kyra**


End file.
